


【R76】时间旅行者的基点

by sloray



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 守望先锋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloray/pseuds/sloray
Summary: 旧文补档
Relationships: R76 - Relationship, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：时间旅行者！莱耶斯，没文笔，没智商，时间线混乱

爆炸之后的第一时间，莱耶斯其实没有晕过去。而这才是最凄惨的。

他真实的感受到了下落的整块天花板砸在他的脊背上，钢筋穿透混凝土刺入肺叶，更不用提身边燃烧的高温舔舐自己的皮肤。

但是他依然支撑住了。

因为他清楚的知道他支撑住了什么。

莫里森就在他支撑之下。

他的身体在不堪重负的手臂放松下缓慢的下降，他的头抵在对方的额头上，他的鼻尖压在对方鼻翼侧，透过混在一起的血他感受到了对方鼻间微弱的气流。那根穿透他肺部的钢筋在极短的时间内就剥夺了他呼吸的能力，而它也一定扎在了莫里森身上的某个地方。

该死的。

莱耶斯想。

他死定了，拖着这样的伤势，即使转移，没有迅速有效的治疗，他依然会死——时空的转移不会带走伤痛。

而现在，他身下保护着莫里森。

他的对手，他的妒恨，他的爱，他曾经的世界。

他对自己说：拜托，留下来，就这一次。

然后他留了下来。

这是他在未来的一段时间里都认为是自己毕生最大错误的决定。

*****

在守望先锋的就职仪式上，所有人都认为看着莫里森越级授勋的莱耶斯肯定是有愤怒的。

但是实际上，莱耶斯比任何人都要更早的知道这个决定。

“我对无法给你应得的荣誉感到抱歉。”莱耶斯翻着那份报告的时候，联合国秘书长正在桌子下改变坐姿，她红色的高跟鞋落地的时候在瓷砖上发出轻微的嘟，表情真挚。

或许也不那么真挚。

莱耶斯看着报告最后的结论：

加布里尔·莱耶斯，是一名心理强大坚韧的战士，可靠的战友，睿智的指挥官。但其生理极不可靠，有上一秒还并肩作战下一秒就消失的风险。虽然目前为止尚未发生。

*****

“你一直对我们的第一次见面语焉不详，那么我在和你见面的时候应该说点什么？”加布里尔问起这句话的时候，他们两个正窝在宿舍里他的床上，两个大男人挤在一张单人床上确实显得过于拥挤，但是此刻他们不在乎这个，杰克的一条腿正搭在他的腿上，而他的手压在对方身体下。

“哦，天啊，我差点忘了这个。”杰克睁开眼睛看了一眼他，然后翻了个白眼，支起身子，认真的说“你刚开始跟我说的时候，我压根就不相信你说的任何一个字。”

“这可以理解。”莱加布里尔点了点头，表示理解，谁也不会相信一个突然出现在自家农场的的全裸男人不是个疯子。

“第二天我家的小狗丢了，你建议我去邻居家的马圈里找找。”杰克说道“然你你还跟我说380天以后，另一个你会来，希望我能收留你一晚上。”

“就这些？”加布里尔挑起一边的眉毛，追问。

“哦……那年的世界杯是阿根廷赢了，点球1:0。”杰克的脸上泛起一点红晕。

“你……去赌球了？”加布里尔想着这种可能性，另一边的眉毛也挑飞起来。

“不多，一点零用钱。”

当39岁的莱耶斯站在他久违的农场上的时候，看着站在草丛外站着的目瞪口呆的农场小男孩，想起了自己12年前和莫里森的那场对话。

****

在莱耶斯角度上，他第一次遇到莫里森是他12岁的时候.那时候莫里森看起来比他大不少。

他茫然无措的站在一片金黄色的麦田里。莱耶斯第一次触动他的这种特异体质是在8岁那年，那场车祸要了他母亲的命，而他在那一瞬间逃离了现场，去往了一个月前父母为他过生日的那个夜晚，由此逃过一劫。

之后他也发生过几次这样的时空转移，他发现他的体质是不可控的，转移时间不定，时效不定，空间不定。

但是在这次之前，他总是围绕着他的家庭，他居住的城市进行转移。

“嘿，加比？……你看起来真小。”跑过田埂的金色头发的小青年穿着一件格子衬衫，袖子挽到胳膊肘，抱着一堆东西，匆匆的跑过来，然后看到了茫然的他。

“你是谁？”莱耶斯警惕的问，这个地方是全然陌生的，让他非常紧张。

“我叫杰克·莫里森，我们以前见过几次面了，在你的未来。”莫里森擦了擦头上的汗对他说，并且把衣服放在地上“先穿上衣服。”

这是莱耶斯最为尴尬的地方，他的转移是不带衣服的。

他趁着莫里森转过身去慌忙的走出来捡起衣服套上，然后听到莫里森说“你运气好，再过两天我就要去报名参军了。”

*****

莱耶斯二十岁的时候到达莫里森的农场是在作为教官去往新兵报道处的前一天。那年莫里森15岁。那天晚上他正好是莫里森的生日，莫里森给他带了一小块蛋糕，而莱耶斯只能给他弹一首生日歌，还是借的他家的那把走音的破吉他。

三天以后，莱耶斯在新兵报到营里遇到了一个金头发的笑起来仿佛阳光普照的农场小子。

人生真是处处惊喜。

*****

“我和温斯顿研究过这个了。”安吉拉·齐格勒将一张脑补扫描胶片递给加布里尔，尽管他并不能看懂什么，但她还是在其中一块画了一个圈，“我们认为是你的一个脑部神经灶的异常活跃导致了你的体质。”

“所以？”加布里尔将胶片还给了医生，因为他确实并不能在这团阴影里看出任何东西来。

“这种活跃是从你身体内部引发的……所以除非我们在你的脑子里按一个时间加速器，不然，莉娜身上的实验对你毫无用途。”

“对不起，莱耶斯长官。”那只猩猩扶着眼镜，非常遗憾的说。

******

智械危机的战场上，堡垒矩阵的炮火似乎永远不会停歇，莫里森所在战壕里，拉开嗓子在震天的机枪声中对身边的莱因哈特喊“看到莱耶斯了吗？”

“谁？”显然声音和身材还是有一些成正比的，勉强立起一面盾牌探出头查看敌情的重铠战士的回应听着比他的问话清晰多了。

“加布里尔·莱耶斯！”莫里森再次大喊，并且四处查看，确认触目所及的地方并没有他要找的人，于是他忍不住大骂：“该死！那个混蛋去哪了！”

“小心点，士兵，我听到了。”

就是这么奇迹的，仿佛是应着召唤，加布里尔从后方的战壕一跃跳到他的士兵身边。

莫里森即使不花太多的精力也可以一眼看得出这个莱耶斯不是他们的指挥官。他穿着一件其他士兵一样的黑色战斗服，眼角已经有了皱纹，眼底的光也更为沉稳。

莫里森最后将视线放在了对方衣服的领口上，那里刻着一个J.M“长官，你身上这件是我的衣服吗？”

“别计较这么多，童子军。”36岁的莱耶斯抄起刚刚顺手捡来的步枪，对自己曾经的手下提出的疑问丝毫不敢到羞愧。

******

24岁的加布里尔再一次轮休中发生了一些小意外。

上一秒他坐在副驾驶上和他的杰克说笑，下一秒，他就发现自己站在了其他的地方。毫无疑问，什么都没穿。

这是一间办公室，墙壁上挂着显示屏，角落立着一个装纸质档案的柜子，而靠窗户的地方有一张大办公桌，坐在其后的人正把全部注意力埋在浩如烟海的虚拟屏幕里。

加布里尔小心的叫道“杰克？”

“莱耶斯，如果你还想继续上午的争吵，我……”回答他的是一个不耐烦的语气，但是这语气在后者抬起头看到站在他面前的人以后就停住了。

“加比？”杰克从办公桌后面站起来，看着对他尴尬点头致意的人，反应很快的将搭在椅背后面的外套丢给他。

那是一件蓝色的风衣外套，加布里尔很感激的接过来，给自己遮挡了一下，并且看着杰克从办公桌后面走出来，在角落的柜子最底层翻出一套衣服。

“这么久了，你还记得准备这个？”加布里尔接过衣服的时候看着对方的头发，金色的头发里夹杂了不少花白，使得杰克的头发即使在阳光之下也呈现一种淡金色，周围在眼角堆积的明显，显示着对方已经不小的年纪。

加布里尔想，考虑到士兵强化计划给他们的细胞带来的顽强生命力……这应该距离他的那个时候过了很多年了。

“总是。”杰克对他报以微笑，并且上下打量着他“现在是什么时候？士兵强化计划完成了吗？”

“完成不久。”加布里尔回答“你没说过那很难捱。”

“就当是报复吧，”杰克回答，带着笑意“你应该提醒我第一天不要吃早晨，这样药物反应就不会吐在试验台上。”

“这不公平。”加布里尔嘟囔了一句，但是他放弃了清理这其中的因果关系，所以他更为好奇现在的情况的问道“现在怎么样？”

“和平年代。”杰克简单的回答，对其他的情况只字不提。

“和平年代能让我们吵架？”

“……”杰克的沉默让加布里尔意识到自己切中了中心，但是他却不知道自己该说什么，他不能为自己不知道的事情做道歉或任何事。

尴尬的沉默在他们之中蔓延了至少半分钟，杰克终于扭过头去叹了口气“你说过你会不生气的，但是没说我应该做点什么。”

“你什么都不用做。”加布里尔不假思索的说，他需要杰克做些什么呢？他甚至可以容忍他这样不稳定的生理……还能要求更多的什么呢？

杰克笑了，但是看起来并没有感觉到宽慰。

*****

“我们什么时候能赢，加比？”杰克费力的睁开他没被纱布包着的那只眼睛，看到了偷偷溜进来的指挥官，他的指挥官穿着一件护工的衣服，并不合身的衣服绷紧在强壮的手臂上，看起来随时都会崩裂扣子。杰克重新躺下，忍受着麻药退后的疼痛，哼哼着问。

“耐心点，士兵。”刚刚和指挥官就一些问题没有达到统一的莱耶斯窝着一肚子火……但是当他来到这里，他奇迹的冷静了下来。他溜进这个年轻的莫里森的病房里，在他的病床边坐下，伸手盖在他的眼睛上，回答“我们会一起接受表彰的。”

“最好如此。”杰克看起来对这个回答心满意足。

*****

40岁的加布里尔看着更衣室的门被大力推开摔在墙上，而32岁的自己大骂着走出来。

“加比！”紧随其后出来的莫里森声音里充满了急切，他的领带歪在一边看起来像是被人狠狠拽过。

“你翅膀硬了，要对我指手画脚了是吗！”莱耶斯跳起来回头指着莫里森的鼻子，声音响彻走廊。但是他没能把下面更伤人的话说出来。穿在身上的衣服落在地上，上一秒还暴跳如雷的人却已经不在了。

“……”莫里森叹了口气，走过去捡起了地上的衣服，那是他的一套备用礼服。然后他再次抬头看到了加布里尔“……哦。”

“没关系。”他迅速的摇了摇头打断了莫里森的尴尬“我不生气了。”

“可是你刚刚看起来挺生气的。”莫里森吐了口气，放松下来，走到了他的身边。

“他……我会不生气的，我知道。”加布里尔耸了耸肩，看着莫里森蓝色军装下衬托的那双通透浅蓝色的眼睛，

“当然，当然。”莫里森也耸了耸肩，试着笑了笑，然后伸手抹了一把头发。这个动作把他的发型弄乱了，天知道他们花了多少发胶才把他的头发定型成这样。

然后他听到莫里森抱怨道“够呛的一天，我一直在找你，我是说，我们时间线的这个你。”

“我那时候不在。”加布里尔回忆道“我只看了就职仪式的开头，然后就被迫离开了……并且错过了整个舞会。”

“你答应了安娜要跳一支舞。”莫里森听闻以后挑起一边的眉毛。

“没关系，我已经补过了。”加布里尔的手抬起来，对方顺从的将脸靠在他的手心“我现在想和你跳一支舞。”

“在这？”

“在这。”他们站着的位置，推开门就是一个阳台，足够隐蔽，并且可以听到舞厅里的音乐响起。

33岁的莱耶斯正匆匆走进舞池从莱因哈特的手里接过安娜。

而死神正站在花园里，看着阳台上笨拙的跳舞的自己，他的手搭在18岁的自己的肩膀上.


	2. Chapter 2

莱耶斯再次有意识的时候感觉非常的糟糕。

那感觉比他们在强化实验中进行重力实验还要糟糕一百倍。而最糟的是，在这里他感觉不到疼痛。仿佛只有灵魂存在于这个空间，不断的被拉扯撕碎重组。他感觉不到自己的胳膊和腿。

这一刻从他体质觉醒之后再没有过的恐惧充斥了他的全部思绪，当他想要张口的时候甚至不知道该用什么地方发出咆哮。

他记忆的最后一刻是总部突如其来的爆炸，废墟和他拼死保护的人。

他应该死去了，没人应该能在那种伤势之下存活。

莱耶斯在这虚无之中尽自己的所能尖叫，他想要离开这里。他知道只要离开这里，随便什么到达任何一个时间，一切就会结束了。

但是似乎时间旅行者可以把握自己时间的机会只有一次。所以这一次他，上帝抛弃了他。

【加比，回来。】

不。他尽力的拒绝，但是无法发出一点声音。

他看到年轻的莫里森小心翼翼的将手跨过年长的自己脖子上，将他拉近到可以接吻的距离，呼吸喷在他的脸上，在他们合上最后的距离的时候，杰克对他说“别走。”

【加比，求你，活下来。】

不。他尽力的呐喊，但是没有人能够听见。

他看到头发全白的莫里森背对着他将脸埋在手掌里，而当安吉拉怀揣不安走进来的时候，他将手放下来，他对安吉拉说“你会成功的，他活下来了，我看到了他。”

【留下来。】

在再次融入无尽虚无之前，这声音仿佛神开天辟地的第一道光一般刻入灵魂。

*****

死神在成为死神不久以后，就意识到，自己终于摆脱了时间的诅咒。

这空间上不稳定的身体终于抵消了他在时间上的不稳定。他在之后的很长一段时间都再也没有发生过时间旅行，直到直布罗陀事件发生。

死神在受到那个猴子的反击时，是没有想到会被黑爪的电击枪击中的。那确实很疼，死神确定那只猴子为了彻底消灭自己而将电击枪的功率调到了最大。强大的电流在极短的时间内撕裂他的神经和意识。他的身体不受控制的开始粒子化，而这必然引发了他大脑里被锁在最深处的本能反应。

所以这就是为什么当他再次有意识的时候，他站在这个房间的角落，他首先看到的是坐在对面角落里的人，那个人即使将一半的脸埋在手里，他依然不会认错。

那是莫里森。头发全白了的莫里森。并且他看起来非常的绝望。

莫里森的肩膀在微微颤动，但是他迅速的就感觉到了这个房间里有一个不速之客，所以他迅速抬起头来。

但是他还不够快，死神在一瞬间的错愕之后愤怒占据了他的整个身心，所以他飞快的越过了他们之间的距离，一只手掐着莫里森的脖子将他拎起来，抵在墙上。

莫里森的一只手打着石膏不能弯折，所以他只能用一只手抓着死神的手腕，试图进行毫无效果的抵抗。

但是死神的手纹丝不动，他继续缓慢的收紧手指，看着他的指套掐进莫里森的脖子里留下一道道血痕，莫里森越来越无法供给的急促呼吸和涨成紫色的脸。

在意识到自己的抵抗无效以后，莫里森放弃了一秒钟的徒劳吸气，挤出了他能够做到的唯一一句问话“你是谁。”

“我是谁？”死神怒极反笑，他凑近了看着对方，他让覆盖在脸上的白骨面具慢慢消融，当他扯开一个嘲笑的时候，他能感觉到左边脸颊上不断消散又重组的肌肉组织，他看着对方睁大的眼睛回答“我是要取你性命的死神。”

“……”莫里森这时候已经说不出话了，但是他的眼睛睁大，却不是因为对死神可憎的脸的恐惧。紧接着他做了一个让死神非常费解的动作。那只原本紧抓死神手腕的手松开来，不再执着于进行徒劳的抵抗，而是伸向死神的脸。

本能的，死神迅速的别开了脸，甩开手上的人，向后退去。

被甩下的人靠着墙壁蹲下，咳嗽着，胸口剧烈起伏着汲取来之不易的氧气。莫里森在如此情况之下还依然坚持的抬起头来，他用不可置信的语调费力的挤出一个名字“加比？”

这名字就如同一道闪电迅速的击中了死神，他拒绝的向后退了半步。而这个动作落在莫里森的眼里，印证了他的猜想。

死神清晰的看到，莫里森上一秒还入死水盛满绝望的眼睛猛然荡了一下，一种近乎于狂热的希望席卷了里面的蓝，让他一瞬间看起来比死神还要可怕。

死神看着对方狂热的眼神，然后后知后觉的看向那块横跨鼻梁却没能完全掩盖住疤痕的纱布。那纱布下是新鲜的尚未愈合的伤疤，这道伤痕会成为一道丑陋的疤痕在未来会一直跟着士兵76。

这一刻死神认识到，这是什么时候。

这是守望先锋总部爆炸之后的时间。

“安吉拉成功了？你活下来了？”

莫里森的话让一种熟悉的感觉迅速的击中了他，好像这个场景他在那里看到过。一股无名的火迅速的又燃了起来，他伸手摸上了他最信任的武器。但是他没能做出什么，就被另一个声音打断了。

“先生们？”

死神和莫里森一起回过头去，他们看到站在他们几步开外的是一个相当年轻的莱耶斯。男孩赤着身体，看起来对暴露在两个陌生男人视线里感觉到羞耻并且被他们两个的样貌吓到了。所以在他们回头看他的时候，男孩向后退了两步，脚下一滑跌倒在地。

“该死。”莫里森比死神的反应快了一点，他费力的脱下自己的外套，走向男孩。

当他弯下腰伸手将外套递给男孩的时候，死神在他身后扳住了他的肩膀“让他走。”死神的声音几乎咆哮，因为他在短短的时间里猜测到了一些事实，而这事实让他感到愤怒“放我走！”.

莫里森不应该在干预他的生死，他救了莫里森一命，而他却让他变成了人不人鬼不鬼的样子。这一切都是莫里森的错，是他那可笑的懦弱和挽留害他变成现在这样的。

但是他没能把这句话说出口，时间拉扯着他再次向前走去。

******

莫里森在死神冲他咆哮的时候愣了一秒，然后他再次扭头看向摔倒的男孩的时候，他面前的地面上已经空无一人，他搭着外套的手徒然的伸在空中，而肩膀上仿佛要捏碎骨头的力道也消失了。

莫里森维持着这个姿势几秒钟以后，才缓慢的收回手，他将脸埋在手掌里，直到安吉拉敲门走进来。

他抬起头，努力的对安吉拉露出一个微笑来安抚医生的不安“你会成功的，他活下来了，我看到了他。”

“天啊。”年轻的医生一只手捂住了嘴，不可置信但充满了希望的惊呼。

�******

死神站在一片麦田里。

这片明显位于美国北部的田地没有郁郁葱葱的景象，但也绝对不是直布罗陀的干燥与温暖。早年间因为各种原因拜访此地让死神对此有着相当的熟悉度，以至于在走出这片刚刚收割结束的麦田以后他就马上认出了这里。

这里是莫里森的家。

曾经是莫里森的家。

万圣节的气氛笼罩着这个村庄，夜幕已经降临，家家门前的南瓜灯都已经亮了起来。没有遭受战争或工业摧残的这片土地上还能看到一些繁星点点。

死神迅速的从周围的环境里判断出，他这次的时间旅行是向前回溯的。因为这片土地在智械危机结束的前一年被炮火几乎夷为平地。

“先生？”他猛然扭过头去，在看清了走到他身边是一个小萝卜头的最后一秒，他收住了握在枪柄上的手指“trick or treat。”小萝卜头仰起脸，对他礼貌的笑了笑，脸上带着有些试探的神情。

死神绝对不会忘记这张脸，即使他现在还没有长成日后坚毅的摸样，头发也是柔柔软软的服帖在额头之上。

死神有一瞬间是想要再次掏出地狱火来结束这一切的。在这里杀死莫里森，一切的一切就会从未存在。

但是死神最终放弃了这个想法，因为他更害怕失去了莫里森的蝴蝶效应让他们根本渡不过智械危机。

“先生？”小小的莫里森在死神进行思量的时候再次问道，并且大胆的伸手拽了拽死神的外衣。

失去了杀念的死神重新审视起小莫里森。他打扮成了小小吸血鬼的样子，脸上画了苍白，并且带了小小的尖牙。在对上死神的面具的时候，略微笑了笑，看起来拘谨而不安。

这种表情死神见过很多次，在过去见过很多次。莫里森总是给人一种坚毅而积极的一面，这样的表情只有在极为私人的情况下对自己的亲朋才有，大部分情况下是对他和安娜。

不知为何，死神在看到这个小小的表情的时候，突然的就平静了下来。他看着小小莫里森的眼睛，看着那一点点蓝，此时海滩尚浅没有洋中深渊，也未结暗冰，看起来通透简单。

而小莫里森望着白骨面具上看不见眼睛的黑洞，偷偷将手收了回来。

“我没带糖果只有这个。”死神粗粝如磨刀一般声音响起来，他在随身的腰包里摸了一摸，将习惯性的戴在身边的高能巧克力摸出来，递给他。他的身体曾被撕裂成粒子，或许正是如此，他获得了控制少许控制身体周围事物的权力。这让他终于可以带着衣物进行时间旅行。

小莫里森畏缩了一小下，但是他还是挺起了胸膛，接过死神手里的糖果在兜里摸了摸从他的要来的糖果里摸出一颗，举到死神的面前“万圣节快乐。”

死神没有接过那块糖，于是小莫里森就顽固的举着，与死神枯白的面具对峙，瞪大了眼睛。于是那一点点浅蓝扩大了一点。

这让死神不禁的在面具后微笑起来。他接下了孩子的顽固，同时将另一只手搭在对方的头上摸了摸。

“你的装扮很酷，先生。”孩子终于放下了紧张，在死神收回手的时候对他笑了笑，然后在远处伙伴的呼唤中跑开了。

死神看着那个孩子的背影，他感觉到时间在拉扯他，他清晰的感觉到他在被扯向未来，所以他最后的看了一眼这片土地，被收割整齐的麦地，挂在门口的南瓜灯以及这片星空。

十年以后这些就不存在了。

死神想。

这是最讽刺的，他们赢得了战争的胜利却拯救不了家乡。就像最后他们保护了世界却死在了人民的手里。

一败涂地。


	3. Chapter 3

死神的下一站依然是一片平静祥和。

正直夏季，田地郁郁葱葱，在微风中掀起一阵绿色波涛，清新的空气里带着雨后湿润的味道。

死神站在田地旁的一条道路上，他的面前立着一个LED标示牌，上面显示着他脚下这片土地依然是印第安纳州。仿佛他此刻与他在上一个时间点所站的地方并没有不同。但标示牌右上角的时间，却显示着一个他从没有到达过的未来时间点。

这里与他记忆里莫里森的家乡没有一丝一毫的相似之处。

死神环顾着四周。这里依然有一大片田地，但是却从过去的麦田与玉米换成了水稻和蔬果，本应走几步就看到的农场也已经再也不见。

莫里森家的农场毁于智械危机最后一年的一颗榴弹，后来这里按照原样重建，却没有了人，莫里森将农场交给了他的一位独居的叔父。死神在苏黎世的爆炸之后也曾路过一次，这里住着的依然是那个老人家，虽然有了一些变化，但是还是能能看出那些记忆里熟悉的东西。

死神再次回头看向那个标示牌上的时间显示，为什么仅仅几年这里就变得面目全非了呢？

他沿着这条路走过去——他甚至不知道这条路会带他通向什么地方——直到几百米之后，他在一片搭建给藤蔓蔬果的架子的缺口处看到了隐藏在一片绿色植物后的小小房屋。

那甚至不能算是一个农场。小小的一间房子的外墙粉刷成了朴素的米黄色，屋檐角落留下了长长一条雨渍。

死神停下了脚步，他看着那间房子。一种不知名的强烈的感觉抓紧了他的胃，驱使着他向那里一探究竟。就仿佛那里有什么可以解开自他来到这里就堵在他心底的郁结。

“光天化日正午时分，我却见了鬼。”迫使死神停住偏离道理的脚步的是他背后的一个声音。

死神闻声转过头去，首先看到的是棕色牛仔帽宽大的帽檐，然后络腮胡子下叼着雪茄的那张脸才被看清。牛仔依然秉承着他一贯的衣着风格，格子衬衫，他那俗不可耐仿佛在嘲笑全世界的金色腰带上挂着钟爱的左轮，靴子后的马刺随着他的脚步踢踏作响，大概是因为天气炎热才没有披着他那厚重的口水兜。死神一直对他过去的这名弟子的衣着风格嗤之以鼻。

而牛仔身边的机械忍者看起来则要朴素低调了许多，全身的灰色涂装金属义体让他在阳关下也不会因反光而过于耀眼，身上的几个零件部位发出的光亮也很好的隐蔽的不那么明显，只有随着风飘在身后的绿色发带和眼部狭长的光线是他唯一鲜艳的颜色。

他注意到源氏今天没有背着那把长的显眼的龙刃，一手却拿着一束花。而麦克雷则拎着一把铁锹。他们两个空着的那只手都放在自己腰间的武器上蓄势待发。

“杰西，麦克雷。”死神故意明显的上下打量了一番牛仔以后，才拉长了语调发出一声沉闷的灌满嘲笑的回应“你认为你能够杀死我？”

“总得试试不是吗？但是鉴于你在我们这个时间点还在祸害人间，我想我们确实没法就这么杀死你。”麦克雷尽量保持着语气中轻快，但人类的那只手却稳定的搭在维和者的搭扣上.

死神没有马上回答。他们之间的僵持维持了大概一分钟。死神的手甚至没有试图伸进自己的披风里去取武器，但是麦克雷依然不敢大意。他和源氏在见到死神的第一眼就从这套老旧风格的衣着中判断出，这不是他们时间点的那个老家伙。

死神的手臂缓缓的抬起来，在麦克雷绷紧的视线下环抱在胸前，他的重心压在了一只脚上——这是一个相当不战略的姿势—这让他们稍微松了一口气。然后他们看到死神的白骨面具从麦克雷转向了源氏，最后定在了源氏拿着花束的手上。

那是一束以白色和黄色为主的花束。

“你盯着那束花看，它也不会在你面前表演结果，老大。”麦克雷依然用旧称来戏谑死神。

“一个日本忍者和一个亡命徒在这里做什么？”终于，死神开口了，好像真的对他们的去向有兴趣。

“祭拜故人不行吗？”麦克雷的手判断来死神不想在不是他的时间点的地方收割灵魂的时候，已经从武器上缩回来了，抢在源氏之前回答。

“……祭拜，那只猴子终于死了吗？”死神的话语依然尖酸的刺耳。

但是麦克雷看起来对此并不在意，他用鼻子哼笑了一声，压了压帽檐回答“温斯顿的家乡不在这，老大。这只是一个人的家乡，你知道的。”

死神在听到这句话的时候看起来没有什么太大的反应，但也没有马上接话，而是看向源氏面甲上那道狭长的绿光，他的一切表情都被面甲隐藏起来看不出端倪。他用敬语和麦克雷的戏谑不同充满了平静，在沉默了一下以后，直对着死神“落叶归根，长官。你或许可以一起来。”

死神在听到这句话以后终于动了，他看起来就像是遭到了什么东西的重击一样，向后退了半步。

******

那次不受控制的时间旅行之后，死神花了很长一段时间来重新稳定他自己。他努力的使自己不要再发生任何时间旅行的迹象。实际上他确实在这方面做的不错。

但是麦克雷的话就像是一根刺，深深的扎在了他的脑海里。那片陌生的稻田，陌生的小屋，源氏手指的路尽头看不清的墓地。一切都在他心里扎根并发芽，成了他心底最难以抹消的阴影。他就像是一个考试结束后焦急等待着的学生，而老师却不给他答案，就只是悲悯的看着他。

他不喜欢命运这种悲悯的注视。

所以终于在一天，他决定再次回到那片田地，却寻找最后的答案——无论是以希望的形式还是绝望的形式

死神再一次站在岔路口上。

他花了很多的时间来进行实验，为此他走过了很多时间，重温了很多事情。而现在他再次站在这片田地旁。那块牌子依然伫立在那里，显示着比之前差不多了多少的时间。他看向了之前麦克雷上次指向的地方，然后决定先去小屋一探究竟。

近乡情更祛，在近到足够的距离的时候就会变成平津。当死神走到小屋门前的时候，平静代替了所有紧张和不安。当他的手伸向屋门的时候，门正好从里面打开来。一个人站在门口，因为突然发现门外有人而站住了。

确切的说，那不是一个人。

那是一个智械僧侣，盘着腿悬浮在半空，8个念珠环绕在脖颈，他的脸上没有疑惑的表情，但是却向后 退了一点，礼貌地打量着死神问道“先生？”

但是死神没有心思去观察这些，他甚至没有意识到面前的智械是一个僧侣。在看到他的第一个瞬间，他的大脑就呈现了一片空白。一种情绪瞬间击中了他。他极其没有礼貌的扭头离去，落荒而逃。

死去多年的加布里尔·莱耶斯从最深处爬出来，阴魂不散的叫着不甘心就如此离去。

所以他踉跄脚步走向了麦克雷指向的方向。

道路的尽头是一片墓地。死神的心底有那么一丝的嘲笑，嘲笑那个阴魂的不甘即将彻底地溺死在此。

然后他就看到了墓地里的那个人。

那个人坐在轮椅之上，停留在一方墓地之前，他的头发银白，脸上的伤疤狰狞又显得平静。架在鼻梁上的眼镜没有遮挡那一片通透的蓝色，反而总和了所有的棱角。

杰克·莫里森，在死神闯入墓地的时候转头看去。于是死神猝不及防的撞入一片蓝。他的脚步停下来，有些促狭。

他们维持着这样的对峙，直到莫里森伸手扳动轮椅试图走向他。

死神转过头去。他想要离开这里，这里不是他该驻留的时间，而他已经看到了答案。这是他的未来或不是他的未来，他本不该在乎。但是莫里森就在他身后，对他说“别走，加比。”

于是，加布里尔·莱耶斯停下了脚步。

因为这是莫里森第一次对他提出这样的请求。在过去，莫里森从来没有这样要求他，他放任暗影守望在莱耶斯的管辖从不过问，他放任莱耶斯生理上的极不稳定从不抱怨，在最后他坚持拯救莱耶斯即使他知道他自此余生都会被最爱的那个人怨恨。

他听到身后车轮轧过泥土的声音在逼近，一只手搭在他胳膊裸露的那一小段皮肤上，紧接着另一只手也搭上来，从背后环抱着他，手掌粗劣而温暖。莫里森的头靠在他的腰上，再一次对他请求“别走。”声音通过斗篷传来细小的震动。

“你总是对我们在什么时候见面语焉不详，所以我只好每天来这里看看。”

莫里森。杰克如此说。

而莱耶斯在这样的环抱之下不敢做出一丁点的动作。死神微弱的声音在此刻作者垂死挣扎：“不，不应该是这样的。”

死神和士兵76应该在余生都相互憎恨，斗争，致对方于死地，他们应该在硝烟中让对方脑浆迸裂，并在地狱之路上延续这份恨。

但是加布里尔问：“你为什么要这么做？”

【这么久了，你还记得准备这个？】

【总是。】

杰克总是对他报以微笑，他漂亮的金发和蓝色的眼睛都不能抹消的锐利与坚毅在微笑中会消失无存。就像现在，即使莱耶斯看不到，但他依然可以通过后背传来的笑声带来的微笑震动体会到铁壳之内的宝藏。

莱耶斯忽然意识到，他恨这个世界，他恨害他们如此的人民，他恨守望先锋，他可以恨这世间的一切，但是他不恨杰克·莫里森。当他想起莫里森，他首先想到的从来不是那些争吵和愤怒，他想到的是医疗室里的陪伴，压在办公室柜子最底层的那套衣服，以及一支并不正规的舞。这就是为什么，当他看到屋门口的人不是他所想之时，他如此失态。那是他不能承受的失去。

他想，这就是他的爱。

******

死神睁开眼睛的时候，酒店房间里墙上的挂钟显示着时间是下午6:26。伊利奥斯的夜幕已经开始降临，夕阳最后一点余辉洒在海平线之上，透过朝海的落地窗还能看到一点。

死神看着太阳完全的落到海平线之下以后从床上爬起来。

他要找到盘桓于此还未离开的士兵76。

这是他该做的。

在他还还活着，而莫里森也还未死时。

******

死神在黑暗中穿过花园，他拍上了刚刚落在草丛中不知所措的人。

年轻的自己迅速的转过头来，眼神里充满了警惕的看着这个穿成流浪乐手还背着吉他的奇怪家伙。死神再拍了拍他的肩膀，伸出另一只手指了指一个方向，示意年轻的自己扭过头去。

那是一个阳台，那里有两个男人穿着正装，合着舞厅里传来的若有若无的节拍笨拙的跳舞。

“你该提前练习跳舞，这样至少你们能少踩对方两脚。”死神嘟囔了一句，然后才抬起头来看着他“我知道这很不可思议，但是在你的生活中这不算什么，你会经历伤痛也会经历失望，很多事情都很糟糕。但是……这一刻，记住它。”

******

“你这是在误导莱耶斯长官。”在看着死神原地消失以后，源氏终于转向自己的朋友，语气里带着相当的不赞成“这可能会干扰时间线。”

“放轻松，源氏，时间最有趣的地方就是，他在过去和未来还会回到这里。”

END


End file.
